charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
The Power of Four
The Power of Four is the collective power of Paige, Phoebe and their evil counterparts from the Parallel World, and is shown to be weaker than the Power of Three. History Phoebe, Paige and Their Evil Counterparts The Power of Four was only used once in late 2004, where in an alternate universe Phoebe and Paige had to team up with their evil counterparts in order to stop Gideon from killing Wyatt Halliwell. They then cast another spell together to open the portal back to their original world. Chris fetched his and Leo's evil counterparts and sent them back through the portal before it closed.Season 6 episode, "It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World, Part 1" All Four Charmed Ones Sometime after the battle between the Charmed Ones and the Ultimate Power, Prue Halliwell returned from the dead by possessing a brain dead witch named Patience. By coming back to life, her connection to her sisters made them all strong again. Cole Turner later found her and asked why she didn't reunite with her sisters to form the Power of Four. She explained that the prophecy was only ever meant to be three sisters, not four (hence the three powers they inherited from Melinda Warren). Melinda didn't foresee a Power of Four in her life; Prue and Paige share one of Melinda's powers, and Piper and Phoebe have the other two. If the four Halliwell sisters were ever to be together, it would not make them stronger; instead it would weaken the power of the Charmed Ones.Season 9 comic issue, "The Heavens Can Wait" Prue was united with Paige, who was led to Salem by Rennek to create a distraction. She then reunited with her younger sisters, but their reunion turned out to be a bittersweet one as Prue ended up having to strip her own powers as having the four sisters connected caused cataclysmic results due to the prophecy only referring to three sisters and not four.Season 9 comic issues, "Family Shatters" and "Four's Company" Spells The Power of Four Spell The sisters and their parallel selves create the following spell, invoking the Power of Four to destroy Gideon. :We call upon the Ancient Lore :To punish with the Power of Four, :Strike down this threat from both there and here, :Make him suffer, then disappear. Notes and Trivia *The Power of Four concept as addressed in season 9 was originally created by fans of Charmed, hoping that Shannen Doherty would reprise her role of Prue Halliwell. It was thought that the Power of Four would be stronger and far greater than The Power of Three due to the Halliwells' powerful half-sister Paige Matthews. *When Prue gained all of the Charmed Ones' powers, including her own, it can be considered that she herself is The Power of Four, but in the form of the Power of One. *In "The Demon Who Came in From the Cold", the sisters and Leo were discussing what movie to watch. Leo and Piper sided on a thriller while Prue and Phoebe were opposed to it, causing Piper to say "Welcome to the Power of Four" as a joke. References Category:Charmed terms